I want my key back
by Captain'sLass
Summary: Just a short love scene between Agent Sands and a character of my creation. Quick and dirty, just the way you like it Please R&R, its fun!


"I want my key back…." Special Agent Sands shut the door. As he left the dark hallway, he chuckled softly to himself. "Dumb bitch." Oh this was going to be good. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when that sneaky backstabbing bitch got what was coming to her. _She's not even that hot. _He thought as he continued out into the street. _Rachael, on the other hand, now there's a woman. _He instinctively went through all the twists and turns of the backs streets, just to ensure he wasn't being followed.

About half an hour later he reached his destination: a little run down apartment block. He jogged up the stairs, eager to share his success. He took his key out and smiled as it turned in the lock. Sands entered the room, and was slightly disappointed to find it empty. However, as he turned to shut the door, someone jumped from the shadows and pinned him to the wall, twisting his arm up behind him and kicking the door shut. He felt the cold press of a gun nozzle against the back of his head, and a body leaned in very close, pressing against his back, and soft lips whispered into his ear. "You've been to see that bitch haven't you? You've got her stink all over you." Sands smiled. Oh how he loved this woman. He laughed. There was more pressure on his back. "You think its funny, do you? Did she point her gun at you?" She leaned in even closer, her lips softly brushing against his ear. "Did that turn you on, baby?" She stepped back, and released his arm, but he knew she still had the gun pointed right at his head. "Turn around." Sands did a he was told, this whole scenario was exciting him. In front of him was the most beautiful woman Sands had ever met. Her soft brown curls tumbled around her shoulders down to her waist, her sparkling green eyes staring intently at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She wore a loose skirt wrapped around her hips, and a shirt that had one button, offering him a nice view of her toned stomach and ample cleavage. She looked him up and down. "Ugh, you dress like such a dag. A you've got her smell all other your clothes." She grinned wickedly, making him tense inside his shorts. "Take them off." He smiled, and went to take a step towards her. She fired the gun; he could literally feel the bullet whistle past his ear. He shorts suddenly became incredibly tight. "I said, take them off." She smiled sexily. "So pussycat wants to play? Ok then, let's play." While maintaining eyes contact the whole time, Sands slowly stripped off. He took of his hat, and lifted his shirt over his head, allowing her to admire his beautifully toned chest. He then removed his shorts and underwear, and stood up straight, noticing the look of appreciation and desire in her eye as she took in what she saw. After that gunshot, Sands was completely at attention, and she had to admit it was an impressive sight. She stepped towards him, and Sands was pleased to note that her breathing had grown considerably heavier. She walked towards him until her body was pushed up against his, loving the way his hardness pressed against her. She had the gun up under his chin, and smiled up at him. Her voice was a low and sexy purr. "Mmm baby, I didn't know you missed me that much. Let me…welcome you back." She gave him a long, deep kiss. He placed his hands on her hips, and slid them around til he was grabbing her ass. She began to kiss his jawbone, still having the gun aimed at him, then began to kiss his neck, slowly making her way down. While she still had the gun pointing at him, her journey downward meant it was not pressed against him as hard. Sands barely noticed this as she left a little trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, with her free hand stroking his hard cock. She kissed his hip, and then the tip of his dick. She smiled when she felt him tremor slightly. As she took him in her mouth, he let a low moan escape from his lips. She continued to lick and suck him, while her hand softly stroked him as well. Her expertise was mind blowing. His breathing became quick, shallow pants. His fingers became gently tangled in her hair. "Mmm pussycat, you certainly missed me, too, didn't you? But baby, there is one thing you forgot in my absence." Rachael slowly, teasingly released him from her mouth, giving him one last, soft kiss to the tip of his dick. "Oh really, and what's that puppy?" Sands grinned. "You forgot how fucking fast I am." With that he yanked her up by the hair, and pulled the gun from her hand. As she turned to try and wrestle the gun from him, he pointed right at her face. "Now, now, kitty, I thought you wanted to play." She smiled that sexy smile of hers. Sands kissed her violently, and then shoved her across the room onto the bed. Still pointing the gun at her head, he pulled a pair of handcuffs from the draw in the bedside table. He grinned cheekily, "Still playing with these, pussycat? Arms up." Rachael didn't object, but immediately raised her arms and held on to the bed posts, so Sands could cuff her. That done, he took a step back, and admired the curves of her beautiful body. He climbed on top of her, straddling her, and leaned in for another, more gentle kiss. His hands caressed her body, and he undid the one button on her shirt, freeing her large breasts. He kissed her neck and collarbone, then softly bit her nipple through the silk of her bra. She moaned softly. Smiling, Sands continued to fondle her breasts and his other hand slowly pulled her skirt up around her waist. "You are a naughty pussycat indeed, aren't you? You've no panties on." She smiled wickedly and whispered, "Just for you baby." Sands kissed her again, this time sliding the gun down her body. His lips and tongue followed suit, til he stopped between her thighs. He softly kissed and bit her inner thighs, leaving his mark, and she groaned as he rubbed the tip of the gun against her clit. "Baby, you have the most beautiful pussy I have ever seen. And you're so wet…" He smiled as she bit her bottom lip, unable to answer. He loved being able to please her like this. As he continued to lick her, a gently pushed the barrel of the gun inside her, not to far, but far enough for her to gasp and moan in pleasure. "Sands..." She moaned. "Fuck me…" She begged. Sands smiled. "Oh pussycat, all you had to do was ask." He tossed the gun aside, and slid back up her body. He released her hands from the cuffs, allowing her to grip his hips as he pushed himself deep inside her. They both moaned loudly. Sands began to push himself in and out slowly, but after her insistent cries of "Fuck me, harder, harder." He began to pound into her, pumping away furiously as she moaned and screamed his name. Her hands clung to his back, her fingernails digging into his skin, as his hips ground against hers. He leaned down and gave her one last passionate kiss as the both climaxed. He then collapsed on top of her, both of them sweating and panting. He stroked her hair and looked into her sparkling green eyes. "Fuck, I love you, pussycat."


End file.
